


Frostbite

by spiritual_revolt



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, based on a tumblr au, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: It's been really cold outside and Pete and Patrick are out of food in their apartment.





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope to write a good fanfic someday but I think that day is really far from now XD

It was around lunch time that Pete opened the fridge and went through the pantry and realized that they were out of food. "Hey 'Trick! We're out of food." Pete called over to Patrick who was curled up on the couch with about 5 blankets. It' been really cold in Chicago lately so they've been staying home for the past few days because their manager said they needed a vacation anyway and this was a good time to take one.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Patrick snapped. He was a little grumpy cause he was cuddled up with Pete before he got up to look for food, he was really warm but because Pete got up, the cold air filled the space where he once sat.

"Let's go get some from the store." Pete suggested.

"Can't you get it by yourself?" Patrick asked.

"But I'll be all lonely if I go by myself. If I'm going to suffer then so are you."

"Fine." the vocalist sighed. Of course, he would have said 'no' if it wasn't for the puppy eyes that Pete was making.

Once they bundled up, they headed out to the convenience store that was down the block.

"If the store is closed and we went out for no reason, I'm going to kill you." Patrick threatened.

"It'll be open. Trust me." Pete smiled at him and took his hand.

They decided to walk instead of taking the car because the store was so close and as they were walking, Patrick was literally shaking and his teeth were grinding against each other. Pete noticed this and squeezed his hand a bit. Maybe that would've helped, if Patrick could feel his hands.

"We better get everything that we need in one trip because I am NOT going out in this again." Patrick grumbled. "I can't feel my face, at ALL. If this continues, we'll get frostbite."

"Maybe this will help." Pete stopped abruptly and leaned down to kiss Patrick in hopes of warming him up. Pete's lips were surprisingly warm, and if Patrick was being honest, it did make him feel a little warmer.

"Are you warmer now?" Pete asked while pulling away.

"Yeah." Patrick replied in a small whisper. He didn't really like kissing in public since it was kind of embarrassing so he blushed really hard whenever Pete did that. Even though now there were only a handful of people out.

They made their way to the store, got food, mostly soup and ramen, and quickly made their way back to the apartment to make food and cuddle up on the couch again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was really short. I want to write a chapter fic sometime but I don't really know what the plot would be. Anyways, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was short and kind of cheezy.


End file.
